<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>airheaded by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298509">airheaded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Mind Control, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro builds a brainwashing machine just for fun, which he and Launchpad try out in the bedroom. It goes pretty well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyro Gearloose/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>airheaded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes,, you want to project onto your kinnie characters,,,,<br/>everything gyro and launchpad do here is completely consensual. also if you were concerned, this isn't a roleplay of noncon or anything, they're just using the machine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyro flipped the switch on his machine and watched the grin melt off of Launchpad’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow, at first. If Gyro had to guess, he’d say that Launchpad’s only experience with this sort of thing was in movies, so he’d probably been expecting a black-and-white spiral. Not this- an indiscernible pattern of shifting colors, moving in a way that almost seemed predictable but wasn’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Launchpad’s focus darted from one area of the screen to another, trying to follow a pattern that didn’t really exist. He looked slightly confused for a moment- and then his breathing gradually started to slow. His eyes became just a little unfocused.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gyro knew exactly what he was experiencing- the realization that letting your gaze just go where the colors wanted it to go was so much easier than trying to figure things out on your own. He’d tested this machine himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>(one, two, so many times), </span>
  </em>
  <span>recording what he wanted to say beforehand and then letting it play as he stared into the screen. He’d needed to make sure it would work </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>in preparation for Launchpad- and it had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He fought the urge to rock his hips against the edge of his workbench. He wasn’t the one being brainwashed today.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro reached out, brushing Launchpad’s hair out of his eyes. The other man didn’t even appear to notice, eyes dazed and glassy as he stared straight ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Gyro said, faintly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slightest furrow of confusion appeared in Launchpad’s brow. “Mmh. Huh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization that Launchpad was trying to answer an open ended question and that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too hard for him </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit Gyro like a bus, and he grabbed the edge of the workbench for support. He took a deep breath and tried to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this; does it feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion washed away and Launchpad breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all the blood rushed south in Gyro’s body so fast that he thought he might actually fall over that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too hard to think, isn’t it?” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad’s head tilted slightly forward, the closest he could get to a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro reached out and turned off the machine. Launchpad jolted slightly, blinked, and started to lean forward, but Gyro pushed him back, swung one leg over the side of the chair and sat in his lap.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” he scolded, taking Launchpad’s face gently in his hands. “It’s too hard to think, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad’s eyelashes fluttered. Gyro knew he had him. “Mmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Repeat it after me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Launchpad said, and Gyro couldn’t stop himself from smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there,” he cooed, starting to get a little carried away with himself. “I know it’s hard to do anything but drift, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drifting is so easy. But it’s even easier to do as you’re told. Now, I want to hear it. Too hard to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad nodded slowly, paused, and finally got out, “T... too hard to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too hard to think,” Gyro repeated, sliding a hand under Launchpad’s pilot jacket to spread it out against his chest. God, he had such a good chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too hard to think,” Launchpad said obediently back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. You’re so good,” Gyro mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. You know how this works, or- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>before I sucked all the thoughts out of your pretty head.” Gyro pulled off Launchpad’s hat and ran his fingers through his hair, pleased to see the other man leaning into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll have to tell you again, won’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmyeah,” Launchpad said, barely knowing what he was agreeing to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do when you were staring into the colors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad went deeper just from thinking about it. Gyro could tell by the way his head dropped forward slightly. He smiled to himself and finished the sentence for Launchpad, again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You let them take over. Is that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, while we’re safe down here, while it’s just you and me and you don’t need to worry about anything else…” Gyro pushed his hair back lovingly. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Launchpad sighed dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And-” Gyro couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips forward just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiniest </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit. Launchpad groaned. “Launchpad, who made the machine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Launchpad breathed, “You did,” and Gyro could hear it in his voice, the blissful surrender, and he rocked his hips forward again, eliciting noises from both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth was so dry. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Launchpad’s eyes widened slightly before locking onto his. Gyro imagined that they were already glazed over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who do you belong to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Launchpad said immediately, beatifically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gyro had to make a concentrated effort not to come on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” he choked out, “you’re so good, I’m so proud of you, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad practically glowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmnh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and since you belong to me I'm going to take care of you," Gyro purred, closing his eyes and letting himself rock his hips rhythmically against Launchpad. "Because it's too hard to think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too hard to think," Launchpad echoed automatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro slid a hand down between them, pressed hard at the front of Launchpad's pants. "Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>too hard to think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm…?" Launchpad was too entranced to appreciate the wordplay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too hard to think," Gyro finished for him, and squeezed gently for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Launchpad gasped, rocking forward to meet his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing amazing," Gyro praised him. "So good for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Launchpad shudder and smiled again. "Does that make you feel good?" he cooed. "Do you get horny when I tell you you're a good boy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The choked moan from Launchpad told him everything he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you know, since you're too hard to think..." Gyro paused and was delighted to hear Launchpad mumbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>too hard to think </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath. "And since you belong to me… I suppose I'll have to do the thinking for you. Do you trust me to do that?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...yeah,” Launchpad said, his voice far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing the thinking for you now. So when I tell you that your body feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time you obey me, you know it’s true. Isn’t that right?” Gyro guided Launchpad’s head into a nod and smirked a little to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one of the two basic things you’re going to memorize today. The other one is this; when you hear me snap my fingers and tell you to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>down-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gyro tried it out, snapping his fingers next to Launchpad’s head, and saw him jolt just a little bit before sinking even further into the chair, muscles relaxing as his head dropped further than before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, this is so fucking hot. I wish he could see this. Maybe I should record it next time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like you did a moment ago, when you hear that, you’re going to go right back to this place in your mind. You’ll sink back into this sleepy, obedient trance where you let me think for you, and you’ll go deeper every time you do it. I imagine you won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to brainwash you with my machine anymore, will you?” Gyro ground down comfortably against him. “But maybe I will, if you’re especially good, because I know how amazing it feels. Also because you look so fucking sexy with that vacant look in your eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you understand me, Launchpad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad made a faint moaning noise that could have been assent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro pouted a little and tilted the other man’s chin up, watching his now-closed eyelids flutter slightly. “That’s not good enough. Why don’t you repeat it back to me? You know obeying will make you feel so much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W- when you snap y’r fingers I go down-” Launchpad started, and broke off to moan and rock forward a little. It surprised Gyro; he hadn’t thought Launchpad could even really move at this point. He wondered how turned on he had to be to do that even in the depths of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- I go down deeper every time...” Launchpad trailed off, breathing growing more unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro rolled his hips against him again, as a reward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s exactly right. You’re so good for me," he purred, watching Launchpad shiver at the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I think it’s about time we got you out of this chair, but I need to take care of something first.” Gyro stood up from Launchpad’s lap, backed out of the way of the machine, and switched it on again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” he commanded, and watched Launchpad discover the colors all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro left him like that and hurried over to his bed, pushing the button to lower it from the wall. He pulled back the blankets, leaving them folded at the end, and after a moment decided to get a towel and lay it over the sheet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back over to the machine and propped his elbows up on top of it, watching Launchpad's face. "And how is my hypnotized toy doing?" he asked with a satisfied air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad did not answer, not that Gyro had expected him to, since he'd left the machine on for longer than last time. He couldn't even be sure that Launchpad had consciously heard him speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant he was doing, to answer the question, 'very well'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro switched off the screen again and stepped forward to take Launchpad's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to stand up, now," he told him. "Still sleepy and obedient for me, there's a good boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled on Launchpad's hand, and Launchpad stood up easily, as if he didn't weigh much. Gyro took a moment to admire the sight of his dick straining against the front of his pants. He was gay, all right? And Launchpad had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It helped as well to remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gyro </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one responsible for doing this to him, that his machine and his words had made Launchpad feel so good. A warm feeling of pride rushed over him as he stared appreciatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave your jacket," he remembered to say. "We don't want it getting dirty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad obeyed, but it was hard for him to get it off, and Gyro helped him. He left the jacket draped over the back of the chair and took Launchpad's hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad followed him to the bed, walking with slow, slightly unsteady footsteps. He was making soft, pained noises as he moved, and Gyro realized he must be uncomfortable with his pants still buttoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. They were about to take care of that, either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed Launchpad's chest lightly, letting him fall back onto the pillows, and climbed onto the bed to sit between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this hurting you?" he asked softly, with a light touch to indicate what he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Launchpad said with a faint whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want it off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Launchpad said, and made a sound halfway between a moan and a sigh of relief as Gyro undid the button and slid the zipper down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro touched the waistband of his boxers, but he couldn't bring himself to go any further. He wanted to, but… despite his confidence in dirty talking, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to know what to do here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. That didn't have to ruin this. Launchpad was clearly enjoying himself regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in to murmur, "If you're feeling safe and comfortable enough, I want you to touch yourself for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad let out a shuddering sigh and reached down after only a moment, freeing himself from the confines of his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro actually felt drool collecting in his mouth as he watched Launchpad start masturbating in slow, lazy movements, but he shoved that thought away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I'd choke. Better save that for another time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take these off," he said, tugging at Launchpad's pants leg, and the other man obediently shifted his hips to pull them down until Gyro could get them all the way off and toss them aside. He went for Launchpad's tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it over to join the discarded pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now… </span>
  <em>
    <span>down."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers, and Launchpad reacted exactly as he'd hoped, hand falling to his side as he shuddered and lay still and pliant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good for me," Gyro said softly, watching him sink. He lifted one of Launchpad's broad hands, holding it in the air and then letting go. It fell back to the mattress as solidly as if Launchpad were unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm. Can you hear me, Launchpad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From somewhere in the depths of his trance, Launchpad mumbled a barely audible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"yes…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro put a hand on his chest again, feeling the slow, steady beat of Launchpad's heart beneath his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you thinking right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Launchpad's beak twitched, just barely, as if he were trying to smile. He murmured something inaudible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro leaned forward. "Louder. I couldn't hear."</span>
</p>
<p><span>Launchpad drew in a deep breath and sighed out, </span><em><span>"Too</span></em> <em><span>hard to think,"</span></em><span> and Gyro couldn't stop </span><em><span>himself </span></em><span>from shuddering that time. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, you're so perfect, your head is so empty you can't think of anything but obedience, isn't it?" he said, almost reverently, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rush it gave him when Launchpad hummed in agreement…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro shook his head. He needed to stay clear-headed today. If he let himself get too carried away, he was apt to run over and sit in front of the machine himself, and then that would be it, and they'd spend the entire day fucking and deepening each other's trance in mindless bliss, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line, he realized the warning had turned into a fantasy he hadn't known he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned it over in his mind, and then set it aside. It was something to consider, maybe, for a future day when he could make sure they wouldn't be walked in on the next morning. But today was about Launchpad, and Gyro was resolved to stay awake and in control for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing so well, honey," he said, dragging a hand down Launchpad's perfect chest. Launchpad groaned with pleasure at the nickname, the one Gyro had remembered he wanted to be called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better take this off," Gyro murmured, hooking a finger in the collar of Launchpad's shirt. "Sit up, now, still so deep for me. Good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad sat up without opening his eyes, helped Gyro wrestle the shirt off of him, and then stayed there, swaying slightly, chin almost against his chest. Gyro took a moment to appreciate the sight, then pressed one fingertip to Launchpad's forehead and pushed gently. Since there was virtually no resistance [why would there be? the concept was almost alien to Launchpad in this state], he fell back against the pillows, breath rushing out of him as he hit the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro loved it. He wished he had the time to do this for hours, playing with his toy and seeing how deep he could take him. But he owed it to Launchpad to let him finish, especially after cruelly interrupting him earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro smoothed Launchpad's hair out of his eyes. "You can keep touching yourself now," he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad drew in a short, sharp breath and started talking, a weak, almost nonsensical babble that could only just be made out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gasped, pulling himself out and bucking his hips into his hand like it was the single most important thing in the universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro watched him for a few long minutes, drinking in Launchpad's little noises of pleasure and desperation, then leaned forward, kissed his friend's forehead, and said simply, "Come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Launchpad obeyed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro left Launchpad on the bed, drifting in a combined haze of trance and afterglow. He took the dirty towel he’d laid out, folding it in half and going to dump it in the laundry chute, then headed for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned with a wet washcloth, he wasn’t completely surprised to find that Launchpad had fallen asleep- </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep. Gyro didn’t mind cleaning the mess off of Launchpad’s stomach without help, though. Honestly, it felt completely worth it for everything he’d just gotten to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the washcloth was in the laundry chute, too, Gyro went back to the bed and pulled up one of the blankets he’d folded aside earlier, tucking it around Launchpad’s shoulders. He was still wearing only his boxers, after all, and the lab could get cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered getting some work done, but discarded the notion when he figured out he could fit himself into the bed next to Launchpad. Instead Gyro pulled up a book on his phone, sat back against the headboard, and ran the fingers of his free hand through Launchpad’s hair while he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what was most likely a few hours but felt like only a few minutes, Launchpad stirred. His eyes fluttered open- focused and slightly aware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gyro?" he mumbled, shifting under the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right here," Gyro said gently, as his friend sat up slowly. "How was it, do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad closed his eyes. "Mm… really, uh, real good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted around to lean against Gyro a little, kissing his cheek. "That was fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh, yeah, it was," Gyro stammered, flushing a little at the cheek kiss. Ironically enough, he always found himself flustered by soft intimacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Gyro?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro shook himself out of his thoughts. "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad looked at him, chewing his bottom beak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Do you still like me even when my head isn't empty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro blinked and felt his expression soften. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I do, Launchpad. I like you perfectly the way you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad smiled gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the smile melted away as Gyro snapped his fingers and told him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Down."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you just the way you are," Gyro repeated as Launchpad sank pliantly into his arms. "It just so happens that making your head empty is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a lot of fun."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been Thinking about writing a fenro sequel to this but i dunno 😶 👉👈 thoughts on that??<br/>thanks fr reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>